Nothing Normal
by KailJoy
Summary: Inuyasha ignores Kagome again,she runs into the forest only to be attacked by a demon.The demon does something to her that changes her into a demon.She is saved by Sesshomaru and is learning to control it while learning about a family secret.Hiatus
1. A huge change

Kagome huffed as she walked out into the forest alone. Inuyasha had just gone to Kikyo over her and she was extremely mad. She was headed to the well to head home. She tugged on the kimono that she had decided to wear while her clothes were being cleaned at home.

Thunder crashed across the sky. Rain started to pelt the ground as the storm hit in full force.

Kagome jumped. Her whole body was soaked in minutes. She kept walking and she accidentally walked past the well. She realized that she had passed it but it was storming too bad to turn around now.

Lightning flashed as she noticed a cave ahead of her. She ran towards it. As soon as she entered the cave, she got a strange feeling.

It felt evil, like Naraku.

Kagome involuntarily shivered. She looked around and saw that there was a light at the back of the cave. She walked towards it, hoping that someone had made a fire back there.

She was wrong.

It was a shrine. Two candles were lit on either side of a wall hanging. The wall hanging depicted a girl with a kind face. Her arms were above her, restrained by an unknown force. Tears were streaming down the girl's face.

Kagome unconsciously reached forward and touched the wall hanging. She felt something strange. "I guess I should pay tribute." she said.

She knelt in front of the shrine and put her hands together. She bowed her head just as a laugh filled the cave.

"Your aura is soooooooooo tastsssssy. Just let me have sooommmeee of it." A small demon that looked like the girl came out of the wall hanging.

Kagome gasped and backed away.

The girl demon cocked her head. "Wwwwhhhhaaaaattt'ssssss the matttter?" she asked.

"St-stay away f-from m-me." Kagome stammered out.

"Oh, arrre yyyou gggoooiiinnggg tttoo ruuuunnnn? I llloooovvveee a goooood chhhasssseee." she hissed out.

Kagome bolted out of the cave and into the rain. She ran until she came to the edge of a cliff.

"Ddddoooonnnnee ssssssoooo ssssssoooonnnneeeeeee?" the girl asked. "Toooooo baaaad."

Kagome gasped. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

The girl evilly smiled. "Hhheeerrree'sss aaannn iiidddeeaa. Ii'lllllll tuuuurrrnn yoouuu intttoo a………demon." the girl raised her arms and gathered energy.

Kagome gasped and tried to move but her legs were frozen to the spots. She screamed as it hit her.

Just then, the cliff gave way.

Kagome screamed as she fell. She hit the water and sunk. She struggled against the current but her slowly changing body took control. She paddled to shore and collapsed there.

While she was unconscious, her body changed thanks to the demon. Her black hair got longer and white streaks appeared in it. Her body got skinnier and taller. Her breasts got larger and her legs thinner. A demon marking appeared on each of her cheeks and three appeared on each of her arms. Her fingernails grew into claws and fangs appeared in her mouth. Her ears also got more pointed and a tail grew out of the end of her backbone. She was asleep through all of this.

* * *

Rin happily skipped along picking flowers with Jaken following behind her.

Jaken yelled after her. "You insufferable child, slow down!"

Rin just laughed and ran towards the river. When she came out of the forest at the bank, she gasped.

There, on the bank, was an unconscious girl.

Rin ran towards her while yelling to Jaken. "JAKEN! HELP!" she yelled.

Jaken gasped. If the girl was hurt in any way, Lord Sesshomaru would have his head. He ran into the clearing where Rin was leaning over the girl. He immediately noticed that the girl was a demon. "Rin! Get away from that demon!" he cried as he ran towards her.

She looked at him. "But Jaken, she's hurt."

It was true. Her head had been hit on a rock and there was a bleeding gash on her forehead.

Jaken was about to check it but the girl started to stir. He pulled Rin back just before the girl lashed out.

When Kagome had realized that there were people around her, her new demon side took control and struck out at however was there. She could tell what she was doing but her vision was red and her mind was cloudy.

Rin screamed as the girl lashed out again. She saw her bright red eyes and saw that she couldn't tell what she was doing.

Sesshomaru had been about five miles away when Rin screamed. He immediately ran towards where they were. He got there just in time to see the demon lash out at Rin again. He went and attacked the girl demon.

Kagome flew backwards to avoid the hit. She felt her forehead throbbing and tears coming down her face but she couldn't stop herself.

Sesshomaru was about to attack again when he felt a tug on his empty sleeve. He looked down at Rin, who was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Rin. Let go." he said.

She shook her head. "I think that something is wrong with her." she pointed to the girl demon. "She's hurt and crying. Let me try something."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin carefully walked to where the she demon was standing. She reached out and threw her arms around her in a hug.

Surprisingly, the girl didn't attack. She looked at Rin and lightly put her hands on Rin's shoulders before passing out and falling backwards.

Rin was about to try and keep her from falling but Sesshomaru got there first. He held her up with his good arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried as he ran towards him.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru quietly said. "Go and get Ah Hin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he ran out into the forest.

Rin walked over and touched Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

He looked down at her.

"Will she be alright?" Rin quietly asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just turned his attention back to the girl and waited for Jaken to get back with Ah Hin.

_

* * *

Kagome felt herself falling._

_She didn't know where she was but she knew she was falling downward._

_She opened her eyes and saw darkness. _

_She was suddenly upright and standing on the ground._

_She glanced around, trying to figure out where she was._

_"ROOOOOAAAR!!!!" a roar shook wherever she was._

_She spun around and her eyes widened._

_Behind her was a large, white cat. A leopard to be exact._

_It looked at her and went to jump at her but bars flew up and blocked it. It roared and shook its head._

_Kagome felt herself being pulled backwards, away from the leopard._

_She tried to stop but she couldn't move anymore._

Kagome gasped as she woke up. When her eyes had focused, she saw that was staring at the sky.

"You're awake!" a girl's voice cried.

Kagome turned her head and saw the girl that traveled with Sesshomaru sitting next to her. "Where am I?" she croaked out.

Rin handed her a water skin which Kagome readily accepted. "You attacked us when you woke up but we got you to calm down. Then Lord Sesshomaru brought you back here." Rin happily said.

Kagome smiled and made a decision. "What's your name?" Kagome gave Rin a slight smile.

"I'm Rin. What about you?" Rin happily chirped.

Kagome thought for a minute. "My name is Maemi."

* * *

Rin had led Kagome to a hot spring and then left her.

Kagome edged into the water and frowned. She felt taller.

Wait a minute.

Rin said that I attacked them? With what?

Kagome squeezed her hands together and gasped. She brought her hands apart and saw that one of them was bleeding. She also noticed that she had claws.

THAT DEMON REALLY DID TURN HER FROM A HUMAN TO A DEMON!!!!

She looked at her reflection in the water and saw that she had two demon marks on her face and a strange diamond jewel. She looked at her wrists and saw three on each of her arms. She also felt something on her back and she noticed that she know had a black tail with a white tip. She glanced at her hair and saw that it was longer and had some white in it now. Then it hit her.

"I HAVE A TAIL?!?!?!" she screamed as she shot to her feet.

It was then that she noticed that she was taller, skinner, and had more abundance in her chest. She collapsed back into the water. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Kagome had come back out of the springs and went to where Rin was. She had cut a small hole in the back of her torn kimono so her tail could come through.

Rin had smiled at her when she came back. "Maemi-chan did you have a nice soak?" she asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I did."

Rin gasped when she saw Kagome's tail. "Oh, I love your tail!!" she happily said as she stroked it.

Kagome jumped. She had feeling in her tail and Rin wasn't helping.

Rin felt her jump. "Are you alright Maemi-chan?" she asked.

Kagome laughed a bit. "Yeah, sorry but I have feeling in my tail and when you started stroking it, well…….."

Rin laughed. "Sorry."

Kagome leaned against a tree that was near Rin. "So Rin, are you the only one traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Rin shook her head. "Nope. We also travel with Jaken-sama, an imp, and Ah Hin, a two headed riding dragon." she answered.

Kagome was about to speak when Jaken came crashing through the forest and into the clearing. "Rin are you…..oh you're awake." He said when he saw Kagome awake.

Rin smiled. "Hello Jaken-sama. This is Maemi-chan." she introduced Kagome to Jaken.

Kagome bowed her head slightly to Jaken. "Hello. You must be Jaken-sama."

Jaken frowned and threw a package at her. "Here." he said before laying down on the ground and falling asleep.

Kagome opened the package and gasped. Inside of it was a light blue kimono with dark pink cherry blossoms on it and a dark blue under part. It also had a bright red sash with a light blue obi.

Rin also gasped. "Wow. Its so beautiful." she said in awe.

Kagome re-closed the package and laid it down next to the tree. "Rin-chan, we may want to get some sleep."

Rin yawned and nodded. She walked over to where Kagome was leaning, laid down next to her, and fell asleep.

Kagome smiled at her and fell asleep with thoughts of her new demon powers on her mind.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she stared out at the sky.

_Kagome, soon it will be time to tell you this. I just hope that you can except it._


	2. A family secret

Hey all! Here's chapter two of Nothing Normal.

Thanks to all those how reviewed and put it on there alert lists.

On with the story! Oh and sorry if I get some of the names of certain things wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in Kaede's hut, waiting for Kagome to return.

The others had been watching him.

He muttered as he walked back and forth. "Stupid wench, stupid girl, stupid people, stupid jewel, stupid….." he went on and on, not even realizing what he was saying. He froze in mid step. "WHERE IS KAGOME?!?!" he screamed, scaring the others.

Sango laughed at how Inuyasha was acting. "Inuyasha, she probably just went home."

Miroku agreed. "Why don't you go and check the well?"

Inuyasha was gone before the words were even out of Miroku's mouth.

Shippo sighed. "I want Kagome here. I miss her. She's already been gone for a whole day!" Shippo cried.

Sango picked him up and held him. She was also worried. Kagome hadn't even taken her bag along with her. She and Kagome were like sisters, very close. She was worried. "Come back soon." Sango whispered.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she woke up. She didn't remember where she was for a minute. She glanced down and saw that Rin was still asleep at her side.

Jaken was snoring by the fire.

Kagome carefully stood, being careful not to wake Rin. She picked up the kimono and walked out into the woods towards the hot spring. She was about to walk around the couple of trees that block it when a voice stopped her.

"Stop and turn around." Sesshomaru said from the hot spring.

Kagome froze and quickly walked in the other direction. She ran around another bend and quickly changed. By the time she got back to the camp, Sesshomaru was there and Rin and Jaken were awake.

Rin was the first to notice her. "Maemi-chan!" she happily said as Kagome walked into the clearing.

Kagome smiled at her and turned towards Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for rescuing me." she bowed to him.

He nodded.

She continued. "I wish to repay you. I will do anything you wish me to do."

He nodded again. "You will take care of Rin."

Kagome nodded. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I could also teach Rin to read and write."

He gave her a questioning look but just nodded for a third time.

Rin happily ran up to her. "Are you gonna teach me?" she asked.

Kagome smiled at her. "Yes and please don't say gonna. Say going to."

Rin pouted a bit. "Are you gonn…..going to be a hard teacher?" she asked.

Kagome smiled and put her hand on Rin's head. "Well, since you follow a Tai-Youkai, you should be able to speak properly." she said.

"Lets go." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk ahead.

Rin laughed and got on Ah Un. "Maemi-chan, ride up here with me." Rin happily said.

Kagome smiled at her and did get up on Ah Hin.

Soon, they were off, traveling across the Western Lands.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he sat by the well. He didn't smell Kagome's scent anywhere around it.

He took a deep breath and let it out. He stood up and jumped into the well.

The purple light flowed around him and soon a million different smells hit him at the same time. He climbed out of the well and opened the door to the well house and frowned. He didn't smell Kagome's scent here either.

"INUYASHA!" Souta shouted as he ran out of the house.

"Don't yell kid. Is your sister here?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta frowned. "She hasn't been here. Why?"

Inuyasha was already running back to the well. He jumped in a disappeared.

Souta stood frozen before running inside.

His mother came around the corner. "Was that Inuyasha?" she asked.

Souta nodded. "He's looking for Kagome but he can't find her.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. Maybe Kagome had found out and ran from her friends. She shook her head. Kagome hadn't found out. She just needed to be away from the group for a bit. That was it.

She hoped.

* * *

Kagome sighed as they flew through the clouds.

Then it hit her.

How was her family going to take this?

_Mom will be okay, Souta will think it cool, but Grandpa will probably start throwing Sutras at me._ Kagome sighed and jumped a little when she felt them going down. She looked down and saw that they were near the well.

When they were at the ground, Rin jumped off Ah Un. "Time for dinner!" she happily said.

Kagome smiled at her but didn't get off of Ah Un.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. "I'm fine, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm going to take a walk to clear my mind." she said as she walked off into the forest.

Rin watched her go. "She seems……different."

Jaken shook his head. "Your just imagining things!" he cried out.

But Sesshomaru had been think the same thing.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she put her hands on the well. She reached in her kimono and pulled out the bottle of shards that she always carried. She thankfully had had this with her or else she wouldn't have been able to get back. She tucked her tail under her kimono before jumping into the well.

The purple light covered her and soon she was back in her time. She opened the door and saw that Souta was standing outside.

He turned when he heard the door open but froze when he saw her. He took of screaming before she could stop him.

Her mom and Grandpa came running.

Grandpa immediately started yelling at her and throwing sutras which had no effect.

She sighed and glared. "Stop it!" she cried. "Its me!"

Everyone gasped. Her mom came up to her. "Kagome?" she timidly asked.

Kagome nodded.

Her mom threw her arms around her. "What happened to you?"

Kagome smiled at her. "Lets go inside, then I'll explain."

Soon, they were all seated in there living room.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay. Here's what happened. Inuyasha made me mad again so I started to head to the well but I passed it and ended up in a cave instead. Inside of it was a shrine with a wall hanging. A demon came out of it and attacked me. She turned me into a demon and pushed me into a river. The end."

Everyone stared at her.

Her mom was the first one to speak up. "Kagome, I think that I need to tell you something. Souta, please go to your room."

Souta went to protest but Kagome growled slightly, which got him running upstairs.

Kagome turned her attention back to her mother. "What do you want to tell me?"

Mrs. Higurashi took a good look at Kagome.

She was taller and skinner. Her hair was longer and was now black with white strips in it. She had a diamond marking on her forehead and a demo marking on each of her cheeks. The demon markings were bright red. Her eyes had also changed. They were now a deep blue color. She noticed something behind Kagome and saw that she had a tail.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and took a deep breath. "Kagome, your father wasn't human."

Grandpa had left the room.

Time seemed to stop.

Kagome couldn't speak.

"So when the demon changed you, she only changed half of you. The other half was already demon."

Kagome got her voice back. "I'm a……hanyou?" she said in amazement.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Your father is a leopard demon. He lives about three towns over."

Kagome realized something. "My dad is Grandpa's son so Grandpa is a ……….."

"Demon. Yes." her grandpa said as he reentered the room.

Only it didn't look like him. He looked like a tall teenager with demon markings. His hair is now brown and down to his back. He also had a jewel on his forehead.

"We weren't going to tell you this yet but now that you were changed into a full demon, well……." her grandfather trailed off.

Kagome had fallen silent.

Mrs. Higurashi touched her daughters shoulder. "Your father is coming here tomorrow. Go and get some rest. We'll tell you more in the morning."

Kagome nodded and headed up to her room. She collapsed on her bed but she didn't sleep. Instead, she used her demon hearing to listen in to what her mother and grandfather were saying.

Her mother sighed. "What is he going to think about this?"

"I don't know. He came to meet a hanyou but he is going to meet a full demon that can travel into the feudal era."

"What will he say about that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Her grandpa sighed now. "I don't know. She brought home some of the jewel shards and he will sense them immediately."

"She was also told that she is the reincarnation of Kikyo. We need to tell her about my side of the family."

Her grandpa started pacing around. "I don't know how she will take this!"

"Lets go get some sleep, dad. We'll need it."

They both went to their room and were soon asleep.

Kagome silently slipped out of bed and walked to her window. She took a deep breath and jumped. She hit the ground feet first and without hurting herself. She had grabbed some paper from her room and a pen. She quickly wrote a note before jumping into the well.

Soon, she was back at the camp. She silently walked in and saw that everyone was asleep. Even Sesshomaru, even if he was barely asleep. She laid the note next to Ah Un and walked back to the well.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes just after she left. He got up and picked her note up.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I am sorry but I have something that I need to do before returning. _

_It is family business and I ask you not to follow me._

_I will be back soon. _

_I will be gone no longer that two days._

_Thank you._

_Maemi._

He re-closed the scroll and sat down. What was that girl doing that was so important?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing normal clothing and her tail was out. She went into the kitchen, where her mom was waiting.

"I thought that you would be up early." her mom gave her a hug.

Kagome sat down. "You have something else to tell me." she quietly said.

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her. "How did you know that?"

Kagome sighed. "I heard you and grandpa talking last night."

Her mom sighed. "Well, you know how they said that you were the reincarnation of Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded and picked up a cup of coffee.

"You are really the reincarnation of the Priestess Midoriko."

Kagome choked on her coffee and dropped the cup, breaking it to pieces. "What?" she managed to croak out.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Kikyo can't sense the jewel, she was just the guardian. Also, Midoriko has a jewel on her forehead just like the one that you have. My parents said that our family line came from her's."

Kagome had stopped coughing by now. "How can I be a miko and a demoness?" Kagome cried.

"We are not sure about that. But that is not important right now." Grandpa said as he came into the kitchen.

Kagome gave him a dry glare. "Then what is important?" she asked.

"This." Grandpa held out a charm necklace that had a feudal feel to it.

Kagome took it from him. "What is it?"

Her grandpa sighed. "It will hide you demon markings and your tail so you can go out in public."

Kagome put it on and it actually did what it was supposed to do. "When is my father coming?" she asked.

"This afternoon." they answered together.

Kagome sighed. "Then I am going to go out."

They nodded and she left the house.

Souta followed. "What did they want to tell you last night? I tried to hear from my room but it was all muffled."

She smiled at him. "You'll find out when they want to tell you." she rubbed his head before heading towards town.

She surprisingly headed towards her school out of habit. She saw a teacher nearby. "Hello. I'm new in town and I was wondering if I could see the school."

The teacher nodded. "Just go up those steps and head left. You'll be at the office."

(a bit later)

"Thank you for the tour." she said.

The boy that had shown her around smiled. "It was my pleasure." he then walked away, leaving Kagome all alone.

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was only noon. She still had a few hours to kill. She decided that she could check out a few stores.

* * *

Rin sighed for the fifth time today. "Where is Maemi-chan?" she asked.

Jaken snapped. "I DON'T KNOW!!!" he yelled.

Rin pouted some more. "I want her back. She's better company than you." she stuck her tongue at Jaken before falling silent.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi jumped as the front door was slammed open. She ran into the hall and froze.

It was her husband.

He looked over at her and nodded. "Where is my daughter? She is the reason I came." he glanced around. Something felt strange here.

She gulped. "Wait. I need to explain something…." was all she got out before Kagome came walking in from the back.

Kagome froze when she saw her father. She bowed her head and the necklace fell out of her shirt.

He noticed it immediately. "What is that?" he asked. He would have asked more but a smell reached his nose.

Kagome also smelled it. It smell like dirt, blood, and ramen. She gasped. "Inuyasha!" she said. She turned and ran to the stairs. "Mom, I'm not here when he asks, alright?"

Her mom smiled. "Come back here. Your grandfather is keeping him outside for the time being."

He looked back and forth between Kagome and her mother. "Why do I sense that you are not telling me something?" he asked.

They led him into the living room and told him the whole story.

When they were done, he reached out and pulled the necklace off of her neck. She changed back to her demon form. He gave her a slight smile. "When I came here, I thought that I would be meeting a hanyou, not a beautiful demoness like you."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you." she said.

Her father nodded. "You need to be getting back to the feudal era. I will not hold you up any longer."

She got up and hugged him. "Will I be able to see you again?"

He nodded. "I will give my address to your mother. Now go."

She nodded and ran upstairs to change into her kimono and get her jewel shards.

Her father frowned a bit. If his enemies got word of his daughter being a full demoness, there cold be trouble.


	3. Control and the Puppet

Hey all! Thanks to all of my reviewers out there and anyone who even checked out the story.

Now, lets get going with the third chapter of 'Nothing Normal'.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she pulled herself out of the well. She sighed. She hadn't been able to bring any of her stuff with her because she didn't want Sesshomaru to know who she was.

If he found out that she traveled with Inuyasha, he would just call her Inuyasha's wench and leave her somewhere.

She couldn't exactly control herself right now so she figured that traveling with another full demon would be the best thing to do.

She shakily used her new demon speed to go in the direction that they had been headed in. She soon found where they were camped.

They were just getting ready to leave when she made it to the camp.

Rin looked up and immediately ran to Kagome. "MAEMI-CHAN!" she yelled.

Kagome winched with Sesshomaru and Jaken. Rin seemed to forget that they had demon hearing.

"Rin," Kagome started. "Could you please not yell?" Kagome asked her.

Rin gasped as she realized. "I'm sorry. I forgot that all of you have demon hearing."

Sesshomaru decided that they had been there long enough. "We need to go."

Rin and Kagome got on Aun and they started off.

Rin was the first to speak. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

Sesshomaru looked back at her for a minute. "We are headed to the Western Castle."

Rin was happy. "When'll we get there?"

He didn't even look at her this time while answering. "In two days."

Kagome sighed and Rin started to tell her all about Sesshomaru's Western Castle.

* * *

Inuyasha frowned as he walked around the well.

Sango looked at him strangly. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked.

Shippo answered. "There is a demons smell around the well and it is strong."

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku frowned. "Why haven't we found Kagome yet?"

* * *

Rin sighed as she tried to get some sleep. She heard some movement and she opened her eyes.

Maemi had stood up and was silently walking out of the camp.

Rin frowned and sat up. She glanced around to make sure that no one else was awake.

Jaken was snoring and Sesshomaru taking smooth, calm breaths.

They were both asleep.

Rin silently got up and walked after Maemi. She found her crying in a tree. "Maemi." she whispered, knowing that she would hear her.

Kagome looked down and saw Rin. She jumped out of the tree. "Rin, what are you doing out here?" she quietly said.

Rin put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Kagome gave her a sad smile. "I'm just missing some people in my life." Kagome said as the tears came back.

Rin put her arms around Kagome in a hug and let her cry.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he smelt salty tears. He stood up and followed the smell. He found Rin and Maemi both asleep under a tree. Every so often, a tear would fall out of Maemi's eyes.

He walked over to her and slightly shook her shoulder.

She yawned and opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama?" she sleepily said.

"Come back to the camp and don't wake Rin." he said while walking back to the camp.

Kagome carefully stood, being careful to not wake Rin.

When they got back to the camp, Kagome put Rin down next to Aun and sat down in front of the fire.

"What clan are you from?" his question startled her.

She turned towards Sesshomaru. "What?"

He gave her a cold look. "I did not stutter."

Kagome sighed. "I do not come from a clan."

He gave her a sort of questioning look. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "I an actually only a hanyou. I wandered into a cave and there was some sort of demon in there. They chased me back out and changed the rest of me into a demon, I think."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute. There was a demon that could do that but he had thought that she had been sealed away. "Did this demon come out of a scroll?"

Kagome gasped. "How did you know?" she said in a surprised voice.

He nodded. "I have heard of that demon but only certain people can even see her."

She sighed. "Its just my luck. I don't even know how to control my powers yet." she said in a defeated voice.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Then I shall teach you."

Kagome spun towards him. "Really?" she said in a disbelieving voice.

He nodded and stood. "Your training will start now. Follow." He walked away from the camp.

Kagome jumped up and followed him.

The first thing he taught her was how to follow smells. Then the basics of fighting. By the time they finished those two things, it was time to go.

Kagome decided to walk today. As she stared at Sesshomaru's back, she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just shook it off, thinking that she was just a bit hungry.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped. He smelled his brother in the area. He let a low growl out.

Kagome also smelled Inuyasha's scent. "Rin, you might want to back up." she said to Rin.

Rin nodded and rode Aun farther away.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Go." he said.

Jaken was about to protest but he didn't. He just turned and followed Aun and Rin.

Sesshomaru was about to tell Kagome to leave but he got a glare from her so he didn't.

They both waited for a minute. Right after that, Inuyasha burst out of the forest. The others, riding Kirara, followed.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled out.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but he did put his hand on his sword.

Inuyasha glared at him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do you wish that I get rid of him?" Kikyo said from behind him.

Kagome felt her anger rise a bit but she kept it under control.

Miroku decided to try and get a hold of this before fighting broke out. "Inuyasha, don't do this. We need to find Kagome."

Inuyasha gave a cruel laugh. "Why? What do I care about a wench who is probably hurt and bleeding somewhere?"

Everyone gasped. Even Sesshomaru was a bit surprised.

Kikyo smiled her cruel smile.

Inuyasha continued. "She was just a copy of Kikyo. I don't need her anymore 'cause Kikyo can help find the jewel shards and Naraku."

Sango looked like she was going to kill Inuyasha herself. Miroku was holding her back and Shippo was crying.

"Inuyasha, that girl behind Sesshomaru has three jewel shards." Kikyo said.

That was when they first noticed her.

Inuyasha smirked. "Got another ward following you around?"

Sesshomaru coldly answered. "She is my ward's teacher. No more."

Inuyasha got ready to attack but another large demon got to it first. It struck in the middle of the clearing they were standing in.

Sango and Shippo got separated and the monster got ready to attack them when the were pulled out of the way.

"Do you have a bow and arrows with you?" the girl asked them.

Sango stared at her for a minute before handing Kagome's weapons to her.

The girl nocked an arrow and drew the bow back. She carefully aimed where the monster had a jewel shard. She released it and it flew to its mark, hitting the shard. The shard fell out but the monster didn't shrink. It just went after the shard that had fallen out.

Kagome's eyes widened. That monster was one of Naraku's puppets in disguise. She snarled as she nocked another arrow. She pulled some of Midoriko's power and put it into the arrow before letting it fly.

It struck and an explosion was heard in the surrounding area.

* * *

Rin worriedly looked back. "I hope Maemi-chan and Sesshomaru-sama are alright." she sadly said before hurrying to get out of the area.

* * *

The smoke soon cleared, revealing Naraku's puppet, who was surrounded by a large crater.

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't know that she could do that.

"Maemi, get the humans out of here. This one is strong." Sesshomaru's voice came through the smoke.

"Alright!" she called back. She noticed that Miroku was unconscious under the tree that they were in. "Get on my back and hold on." she instructed Sango and Shippo.

They did and Kagome jumped out of the tree. She put Miroku under her arm and she sped away using her demon speed. She was soon at Kaede's hut.

Sango jumped off of her and held the door flap so Kagome could go in.

Kaede jumped up when she came in. "What has happened child?" she said to Sango as Kagome put Miroku on a pallet.

Sango shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"One of Naraku's puppets appeared where Sesshomaru-sama and his brother were fighting." Kagome answered from where she was checking Miroku for any life threatening injuries.

Sango looked over at her. "And you are?"

"I am Maemi, Rin's teacher." she answered.

Shippo frowned and walked over to her. "You smell like Kagome." he sadly said.

Just then, they heard Inuyasha yell Blades of Blood. They all looked outside of the hut and saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting again.

Kagome frowned and whispered a word under her breath. "Sit boy."

Inuyasha immediately hit the ground, hard.

Sango had heard her whisper the word. "Kagome!" she cried as she threw her arms around Kagome.

Kagome returned the hug.

Shippo jumped on her and gave her a hug too. "Kagome, why are you a demon now?" he asked.

Sango also wanted to know.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Well, I found a cave that had a demon that was in a wall scroll and she attacked me and turned me into a demon. Then, I went home and found out that even before the demon changed me into a full demon that I was already a half demon and that I was not really the reincarnation of Kikyo but the reincarnation of Midoriko and that my father is a full Tai-Youkai." she said in one breath. She gasped for air when she was done.

Sango stared at her. "So, your not Kikyo's reincarnation but Midoriko's?"

"And your father is a full Tai-Youkai?"

She nodded to both of the questions.

Sango smiled at her. "I'm just glad your okay." she hugged her again.

Miroku groaned as he stirred. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Miroku!" they all said at the same time.

He smiled at Shippo and Sango but he frowned when he saw Kagome. "You are?"

She smiled. "You first met me in a fight for the jewel shards and we have been traveling together for a while." she answered.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Kagome?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You look so, so different!" he said.

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, Sango can explain that but I need to go. I'll tell you rest when I come back."

He sat up and Shippo jumped on her. "Kagome, you can't go! Kikyo is with us and we can't stand her. Please come back!" he begged.

She stood. "Sango explain to him about the person who I am 'reincarnated' from. Sorry guys but I'll be back. And no Shippo, you can't come with me."

She set Shippo on the ground and smiled at them before leaving the hut.

Everyone stared after her, wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	4. Sango's hurt!

Hey all! Question, does anyone ever read these notes? Thanks for all of my reviewers! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Sango stormed into the forest, looking for Inuyasha. She wanted to kill him but she had made a deal with Miroku.

/Flashback/

_Sango got ready to storm out of Kaede's hut but Miroku stopped her._

_"Sango." he started._

_She gave him a death glare. "Let me go. I'm going to kill him for what he said."_

_He kept a hold on her arm. "Sango, please. What do you think Kagome would say if you went and did that?"_

_"Thank you." she said while trying to get free from his grip._

_"Sango. Please." he said for a last time. "For me."_

_She nodded and he let go._

/end flashback/

She saw him up in a tree, alone.

He turned towards her. "What?" he spat out.

"You didn't have the right to say that, at least not in front of Shippo." she quietly said.

He cruelly laughed and jumped out of the tree. "She was just a wench and he shouldn't have gotten attached to her. Its better that she is gone any way." he walked off, probably to find Kikyo.

Sango collapsed onto the ground in tears.

Miroku had waited at the hut for an hour before heading out after Sango. He walked into the forest just to find Sango crying under a tree. He rushed over to her. "Sango….." he quietly said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned on his shoulder and cried. What had happened came out in between sobs.

When she was done, Miroku held her even closer. "Sango, its going to be okay. Its going to be okay."

* * *

Kagome quickly rejoined Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken and they were on their way. When they stopped for the night, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome away from the group.

"Time for your second lesson."

"Alright." she said. "What is the second lesson?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer for a minute. "We will find out just how powerful you are."

Kagome nodded. "How?"

He walked across the field. "You will fight against me." he said.

She was about to protest when he attacked her. She was barely able to dodge any of his attacks.

He frowned. They had already been going at this for ten minutes and nothing had happened. He struck out again and she fell backwards.

She really thought that he was going to kill her. She threw her arms up to protect herself but the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru had been blasted half way across the field. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She saw the cat in her mind again.

It lunged and this time, it reached her.

Sesshomaru felt a great power and he looked over at Kagome. Her aura was rapidly changing into the cat's aura. Now, he was on the receiving end.

Kagome wasn't in control any more. The cat was.

"MAEMI!" Sesshomaru shouted at her. "KEEP IT UNDER CONTROL!! IT IS A PART OF YOU, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!!"

Kagome heard what he said but it was hard to control it. She imagined that she was fighting it. It fought back hard but she eventually got it back in the cage. When she did, her body collapsed.

Sesshomaru caught her. He felt something and looked down. Maemi's body was glowing. He reached out to touch her face and his eyes widened. His other arm had grown back!

"Who are you?" he said to the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

Sango had been mad at Inuyasha all day.

When they were setting up camp, Inuyasha went off into the woods and did come back for a bit.

Sango decided that she would go after him. So when no one was looking, she slipped out of camp. She walked out into the forest and was horrified at what she saw.

Inuyasha was making out with Kikyo!

Sango stormed into the clearing.

Inuyasha was less than happy with her. He told Kikyo to go off into the forest for a bit while he talked to Sango. When she was gone, he exploded. "WHAT THE HECK?!?!" he yelled at her.

"I want to know why your aren't out looking for Kagome." She calmly said.

He sneered at her. "I don't care about that wench. She was the one who decided to leave alone." he turned away from her. "I don't care about her."

Sango started to get angrier. "If she was probably dieing somewhere, then why hasn't your clay doll gotten the soul yet?" she didn't mention that Kagome wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation at all.

His claws twitched. "How should I know? Maybe she isn't dead yet. Oh well, she will be soon."

That was it. Sango exploded. "YOU ARE THE LARGEST JERK OF A HANYOU THAT I HAVE EVER MET! EVEN YOUR BROTHER IS NICER THAN YOU! WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE MY HELP ANYMORE! SO JUST GO BACK AND MATE WITH THE CLAY DOLL OVER THERE! JUST REMEMBER!! THAT ISN'T REALLY KIKYO AND YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOUR SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HALF DEMON!" she shouted at him.

The whole time, he was getting angrier. The last statement pushed him over the edge. With a snarl, he flew at her with his claws out.

She gasped as he swiped at her then backed away.

Kikyo had ran back into the clearing and she let an arrow fly at Sango. It hit her in the side but didn't enter her skin.

Sango's eyes widened as the pain came from her face and her side. "GO TO HELL, INUYASHA!!!" she yelled as she ran back towards the camp.

Miroku had heard the yelling. He could tell that Sango was heading back to camp and he gasped when he saw her. She was bleeding from five scratches on her face and she was clutching her side. He ran to her and was about to talk when she cut him off.

"Miroku, Shippo, we are leaving." she said.

They quickly gathered their stuff and got onto Kirara's back.

Miroku gently wrapped Sango's side while trying to not fall off of Kirara. He didn't even try to grope her. "Sango. Where are we going?" he asked.

She gave him a weak smile. "To find Kagome. She's traveling with Sesshomaru." was all she got out before passing out from blood loss and pain.

Miroku and Shippo nodded and immediately started searching.

* * *

Sesshomaru had sat by the girl's side all night. He had gotten pestretered by Rin and Jaken about his arm growing back. He just ignored them. He had dozed off for a bit when he sensed the girl staring to wake up.

Kagome groaned and looked around. She froze when she saw Sesshomaru looking down at her.

He glanced at her for a minute before staring at the sky. "You have some explaining to do, Maemi." he said.

She sat up and looked at him strangly. "What do you……" she started but she gasped when she saw that his other arm had grown back.

He saw that she noticed this. "Start explaining."

She was about to when the scent of blood hit her nose. She stood. "Someone's bleeding." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded and they sped off.

Soon, they found where Kirara had just landed.

Kagome gasped when she saw them.

Sesshomaru recognized them as the people that always traveled with Inuyasha. He was surprised when Kagome ran forward to them.

Shippo immediately jumped on her. "Please! You need to help Sango!" he cried.

She gasped when she saw what condition Sango was in. She was immediately at her side. "What happened to her?" she asked Miroku.

He shrugged. "We're not sure. She went out to find Inuyasha, started yelling about something, then came back with the scratches and her side torn open."

Kagome's aura immediately shifted to anger. "If he was the one who did this…." she started to say but she looked at Sango again. "We need to help her out first." she said.

Sesshomaru walked up. "Maemi. You have some explaining to do." he said.

Kagome looked over at him. "I will but right now, we need to help her. Please, Sesshomaru-sama."

He couldn't stand her begging. "I will help them but only if you explain."

She nodded. "I'll explain on the way." she said while standing. "Miroku, get her onto Kirara and get ready to go." she told him.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her at the edge of the forest. "Go and tell Jaken and Rin that we are going ahead and to keep traveling." he said before walking off.

Kagome sighed and walked back to the camp.

Rin ran over to her. "Maemi-chan, is something wrong?" she asked.

Kagome smiled at her. "No Rin. Sesshomaru sent me with a message. He wants you and Jaken to continue ahead while he and I go ahead. We'll meet you at the castle." she said.

Jaken immediately protested. "How do we know that Lord Sesshomaru really sent you?"

Kagome looked at him. "I'm not hiding my aura. Do you sense that I am lying?" she challenged.

Jaken didn't say anything but he knew that she was right.

She took his silence as a yes. "Alright. You will continue on Aun." she said as she walked back to where they had left Sango and the others. When she got there, they got ready to leave.

Sesshomaru touched her shoulder briefly. "You will ride with me and explain." he ordered.

She was about to protest but he gave her a hard glare. She grabbed onto him and his cloud appeared.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango followed on Kirara.

While they were riding, Kagome explained everything about what had happened since the beginning.

When they were close to the castle, Kagome finished.

For a minute, he was silent. "I believe you." he quietly said.

She had been about to say that he should believe her. "How did you know that I was going to say that?"

He smirked but didn't answer.

They soon landed and Kagome ran over to her friends. "How is she doing?"

Miroku frowned. "Not so good. Her fever has gotten worse and that might mean her side wound might be infected."

Kagome groaned. They need to get her to a doctor.

Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Maemi,….." he started before Kagome cut him off.

"My name isn't Maemi, its Kagome." she said.

He nodded. "Kagome, follow me." he said.

She nodded and walked over to Miroku. They both took an arm and tried to carry her that way. It didn't work.

Sesshomaru glanced at them before walking over and picking her up bridal style. "Follow." he said.

He led them inside and to a spare room. He walked to the door. "I will send someone to help you." he quietly said before leaving.

Kagome immediately took charge. "Miroku, Shippo, out of the room." she ordered.

They protested but they immediately complied when Kagome snarled at them.

She set to work. She pulled off Sango's bloodied kimono and grimaced. The wound was definitely infected. She concentrated on her healing powers, while being careful not to use to much at once on Sango. The infection healed and the wound partially closed but not all the way. She collapsed on the floor, a little bit dizzy. She couldn't control it yet.

There was a knock on the door and a girl stuck her head in. She had short, blue hair and a demon marking on one side of her face. "Hello. Lord Sesshomaru sent me to help you." she said as she came into the room.

Kagome looked over at her. "Good. What's your name?" she asked while starting to wrap Sango's wounds.

The girl's eyes widened when she realized that Kagome was a Tai-Youkai. "I-I-I'm Kimara, m-my L-Lady." she stuttered out with a bow.

Kagome looked over at her. "You don't need to be afraid of me. My name's Kagome." she kindly said. She noticed a package underneath Kimara's arm. "Is that a kimono?" she asked.

Kimara nodded. "Yes, it is Lady Kagome. Would you like me to help her into it?"

Kagome nodded and they got Sango dressed.

Kimara was about to walk out the door when she turned back. "Do you need anything else, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Yeah. I need you to just call me Kagome. I don't deserve a title."

Kimara nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his room, looking over the paperwork that he had missed while away.

There was a knock on his door.

He glanced up. "Come in Kimara." he said while turning back to his work.

Kimara walked in and bowed to him. "This just came for you, Lord Sesshomaru." she walked over to him and handed him a scroll.

He took it and opened it.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

_If I'm not mistaken, its your turn to hold the all lands ball this year. I cannot wait to attend and she what your castle is like._

_From,_

_Lord Mito. _

Sesshomaru sighed. He had almost forgotten about the ball. "Kimara, tell Mimia to send out invitations to all of the Lords and Rulers of the lands."

Kimara nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Sesshomaru wanted to slam his head on the desk but he restrained himself. He was a Tai-Youkai and the ruler of the western lands. He needed to act like it.

He had smelt the girls scent on Kimara. He had a strange feeling about Maemi, no. Kagome. Kagome was starting to have an effect on him.

Sesshomaru stood up. He needed to keep himself busy. He decided to take a walk in the gardens. That always seemed to help him.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood up and walked out onto the balcony. She had been with Sango all day and her back started to get sore.

She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the castle pass over her ears.

The talking of many people in different places.

A stream gurgling somewhere.

The sound of someone sighing and walking nearby.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around.

It was dark out by now but she could see with her demon eyes. She glanced around and saw…..Sesshomaru!

Kagome got a strange feeling in her stomach and in her chest.

"mmmmm……" was moaned from inside the room.

Kagome turned around and saw that Sango was awake and sitting up a bit. She ran over to her side. "Sango." she breathed out her name in relief.

Sango looked at her with tired eyes. "Kagome? Where am I?" she asked.

Kagome didn't answer. She just threw her arms around Sango. "I'm so glad that you are alright. Who did this to you?"

Sango touched her face and winced. She whispered a name but Kagome still heard it with her demon hearing.

"Inuyasha." Kagome growled out before completely losing it.

* * *

Miroku and Shippo had been sitting outside of Sango door for hours. They had just dozed off for a bit when they heard screaming from inside.

Miroku put Shippo down and put his ear on the door.

"I HATE HIM!! I WILL KILL HIM!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW I USED TO FEEL ABOUT HIM, NOW I HATE HIM!!!"

Was what Kagome was yelling and other things from inside the room.

Suddenly, the yelling stopped. All sound stopped.

Miroku flung open the door only to find out that Kagome was gone and Sango was awake. "Sango, what happened? Where's Kagome?" he asked.

She gave him a sad look. "After I told her who did this to me, she started yelling. She went silent and her eyes turned red. After that, Kagome jumped out of the window, snarling Inuyasha's name."

Miroku sighed and glanced out the window. It was a new moon. "This is going to be trouble." he breathed out.


	5. Sitting and a Kiss

Thanks to all my reviewers. I also have something else to say. BEING SICK STINKS!!!!! On with the story.

* * *

Haisho Higurashi frowned as he sat in his large office. He had been thinking about the same thing for two straight weeks.

Kagome could pass through the well. She was now a full demon and a full miko at the same time. She was a rarity.

He leaned back in his large chair. He had thought that he and his father were the only ones able to pass through the well. Now, he has a daughter who could pass through as well. Could Souta pass through as well?

He sighed and leaned forward again. The western ball was coming up. Should he see if Souta could go as well?

This was frustrating, even for Tai-Youkai.

* * *

Kagome had ran about half way before she gained enough control over her inner demon to make herself stop.

She pulled her necklace out and hid her demon qualities. Then she was off again.

She did realized that it was a new moon so that meant that Inuyasha was in his human form. She went to Kaede's hut first.

Kaede looked at her when she came in. "What had brought ye here, child?"

Kagome sat down across from Kaede. "Inuyasha attack and hurt Sango. Do you know where he is?"

Kaede frowned. "No I do not know. Do thee need my healing for Sango?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, since I learned who I really am reincarnated from, I found that I have extreme healing powers."

Kaede gave her a questioning look. "Ye are not the reincarnation of my sister?"

Kagome smiled. "I guess that I didn't tell you. I am truly reincarnated from Midoriko."

Kaede nodded. "Ye will want to go if ye want to find Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and left. She used her demon powers to smell for dirt, blood, and ramen. She immediately found it and followed. She found him alone and in a tree. "Inuyasha." she quietly said.

He almost fell out of the tree when he saw her. He jumped down in front of her. "Where were you?" he said after her had stood from his shaky landing. It was because of his human side being fully out.

Kagome glared at him. "What do you care? You just think that I am a worthless wench." she spat out, her eyes bleeding red a bit.

He didn't notice. "I never said that!" he cried.

She glared at him harder. "I know that you said that and more. You don't care for me a bit. You only care about your clay doll."

He growled at her. "DON'T INSULT KIKYO!!" he yelled. "Your only her reincarnation." he spat out.

She pulled her power forward and blasted him into the tree. "No I am not her reincarnation. I am more powerful than her."

Inuyasha growled, his anger growing. "You are a wench. Now just die and give Kikyo the rest of her soul!" he cried as he attacked Kagome.

She easily dodged and jumped behind him with her demon speed.

He was confused at where she got such speed. He spun around but she had already blasted him into the tree again.

She had him beat. But she dropped her powers. "I want to fight you when you can really fight back. I'll be back and you will pay for what you did to Sango."

He growled at her. "Yeah right. You just got lucky right now."

She walked away but briefly turned back towards him. "Inuyasha."

His eyes widened and he threw his arms around the tree.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!" she put all of her emotions into them.

When she was done, he was in a ten foot deep crater.

She walked away, partially satisfied.

* * *

Sango had been up all night worrying. She was worried about Kagome and what she would do to Inuyasha.

Miroku and Shippo had stayed with her. Shippo had fallen asleep but Miroku had stayed up with her.

They were both very relieved when Kagome walked into Sango's room.

Sango gave her a worried look. It meant 'You didn't kill him, did you?'.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't." she said as Shippo jumped into her arms.

Shippo rubbed his head into her shoulder. He felt like she was a mother to her. "Mama Kagome, why don't you look like a demon anymore?" he asked.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, Kagome. Please explain about that."

Kagome smiled. "I forgot that I looked like a human again." she reached into the kimono that she was now wearing and pulled the necklace out. She concentrated on it and her demon form returned.

Shippo jumped as her hair covered him. "How did you do that?" he asked, amazed.

She smiled. "My grandfather gave this necklace to me and told me that it will hide my demon form from the people that I don't want to know about it."

Sango frowned. "Kagome. You got another stripe on your face." she pointed out.

Kagome grabbed a mirror that she had with her and looked at herself. She did. She smiled a bit. "So I do." she said as she stifled a small yawn.

Shippo gave her a questioning look. "Kagome, you look tired. You should sleep." he said.

Kagome was about to speak up when there was a knock on the door. It opened and Rin stuck her head inside. Kagome smiled. "Hello Rin."

Rin ran over to her. "Maemi-chan, Sesshomaru-Sama wants to see you."

Shippo looked at Kagome. "Mama Kagome, why did she call you Maemi-chan?" he asked.

Rin was confused. "That's her name!" she happily said.

Shippo shook his head. "No its not!" he cried.

Kagome stepped in before things got out of hand. "Rin, my name isn't Maemi. Its Kagome. And Shippo, please don't fight."

Rin and Shippo nodded. Rin was the first to speak up. "Hey Shippo. Want to go play?"

Shippo looked at Kagome for permission. She nodded and they both ran out of the room.

Miroku walked up behind her. "Didn't the girl say that Sesshomaru wanted to see you?" he said.

She nodded. "Miroku, out of the room. I want to check Sango's wound."

Miroku pouted a bit. "But……." he started to protest.

Kagome growled at him and he immediately ran out. She then went to work on changing her bandages.

* * *

Miroku tried to peek through the door when someone walked up behind him. He turned around to see a angry faced Kimara.

She growled a bit. "What are you doing?" she said in a low voice.

He stood and started to back away when he ran into someone behind him. He turned around and saw three older, angry girl demons.

The tallest spoke first. "Sister, was he trying to peek on our guest?"

Kimara nodded. "Timaru, Mitoku, Samiyu, could you please take care of him while I help Lady Kagome?"

They nodded and started towards Miroku with their claws drawn.

Miroku got a scared look on his face. He took off down the hall, the older sisters following.

Kimara smiled and knocked on the door. Kagome called for whoever it was to come in a Kimara opened the door. "Lady Kagome, do you need some new bandages?"

Kagome smiled at her. "Kimara, please don't give me a title. And yes, I could use some."

Kimara walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the bandages. She handed them to Kagome and helped her change Sango's bandages.

Sango grimaced a bit while they were doing them. "Kagome, could you make sure that Miroku isn't trying to peek on us?"

Kagome nodded and was about to go to the door when Kimara stopped her.

"My Ladies," she started while putting the extra bandages away. "My sisters and I were going to ours jobs and we saw him. I asked them to take care of him, without killing him of course."

Just then, a scream was heard from the garden. They all went to the balcony to see where it was coming from.

Sango was leaning in between Kagome and Kimara. She laughed when she saw what was making the screams.

It was Miroku. He was at the top of a twenty foot tall tree and hanging on for his life, screaming for help.

Kimara's sisters were at the bottom of the tree. Every so often, they would shake the tree.

Sango was laughing along with Kimara, Kagome, and everyone else who saw him.

Kimara and Kagome carefully picked up Sango and jumped out the window. They did it as carefully as they could.

A small crowd was starting to gather around the tree.

Miroku immediately picked Sango and Kagome out of the crowd. "SANGO! KAGOME! PLEASE HELP ME!!!" he yelled down.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, could you please go help shake the tree some for me?"

Kagome nodded and walked forward. When she couldn't get through, she growled at the crowd and they immediately moved. She walked past Kimara's sisters and to the tree. Miroku screamed even more as she shook the tree even harder than the sisters.

Miroku looked down in horror. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!?!?" he screamed in defeat.

Sango and Kagome smiled. "That was for all of your womanizing and for groping Sango soooo many times." Kagome yelled up.

Sango giggled a bit before adding to that. "I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!!" she yelled.

Kimara walked to her sisters. "Thank you Sisters. I think that this is punishment enough."

Her sisters nodded and left.

The crowd soon left, leaving Miroku stuck in the tree until about nightfall. Sesshomaru had gotten him down because he was sick of him yelling.

Everyone came to dinner that night.

Rin and Shippo had already become inseparable. Shippo had transformed his form to about the true age he was at. He was now about Rin's height. They were sitting together and having fun.

Kimara had helped Kagome bring Sango down to the dining hall. Then Kimara had left.

Miroku was sitting across from Sango and hadn't said a word yet. He was embarrassed about earlier and couldn't find the nerve to speak to Sango.

Everyone was being pretty silent. Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was the one to break the silence.

"Kagome." he said in his cool voice.

Kagome looked up at him. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

He didn't even look up at her when he spoke again. "I wish to speak to you later."

Kagome nodded. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." he said, already knowing who it was.

Kagome opened the door and gave him a small bow. "You wanted to speak with me?"

He nodded. "How are Rin's studies going?"

Kagome smiled a bit. "She is a fast learner. Even though I haven't really taught her much yet, when I do teach her, she always picks up on it fast."

He didn't answer for a bit. "The kitsune thinks of you like a mother, correct?"

Kagome was surprised. She didn't think that he would even notice Shippo. "Yes he does. What does that matter?" she asked.

Sesshomaru was a little startled. He didn't actually know why he asked that. "Because Rin might have began to think like you are a mother to her as well."

Kagome smiled brightly and Sesshomaru felt a strange sensation in his stomach. "She is adorable. Is there anything else?"

He had actually forgotten for a moment why he had asked her to come here. "One more thing. In a few weeks, I am holding a ball here for all of the leaders and rulers. You will be helping out as needed."

She nodded. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have something I need to ask you."

He nodded, meaning that she could go on.

"I need a place to sleep. I can't live in Sango's room." she said.

He had already thought of this. "Kimara will show you." he said, ending this conversation.

Kagome nodded, gave another small bow, and left the room. She walked back to Sango's room and found Kimara with Shippo in her arms standing outside of the door.

Shippo was in his small form again. Shippo immediately jumped onto her shoulder when she got close enough. "Quiet. Miroku and Sango are talking and he hasn't groped her."

"Yeah, I think that he is going to tell her how he fells about her. I could sense his aura changing whenever he gets near her." Kimara added.

Kagome smiled and was about to listen in when they were all surprised.

"Is there a reason that all of you are standing outside of the room?" Sesshomaru said as he walked down the hall.

All of them jumped. None of them had been paying attention to the smells around them.

Kimara bowed to him. "I am sorry my Lord. We didn't mean anything by it."

Kagome sighed. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. We just….."

He was already walking away. Before he turned a corner he said something to Kimara. "Kimara, please show Kagome to her room. And the monk to his." he said before continuing on to wherever he was going.

Kimara gasped. "I sorry Lady Kagome. I forgot that you did not have a room yet. Please, follow me." Kimara didn't give Kagome a choice. She grabbed her hand and pulled her and Shippo down the hall.

* * *

Sango had been sitting alone in her room since dinner when Miroku had knocked on her door. She had thought that it was Kagome so she said come in. she was surprised to see Miroku.

He gave her a small smile. "How are you feeling?" he quietly asked.

She frowned a bit. He was acting a little strange. "Fine. My bandages feel a little itchy though."

He sighed. "I can help you."

She gave him a glare. "Yeah. I'll let you change my bandages and grope me? Not going to happen."

He sat down next to her bed. "I promise that I won't. I'll look away while you pull your kimono up and you can cover up with the blankets."

She thought about it for a minute. She reluctantly agreed. She did what he said while he was turned away getting the bandages. She was done by the time he got back at she wasn't showing her front. Sango wasn't facing him at all.

Miroku checked the bandages. "Where does it itch the most?" he asked.

"My back. Almost about where you are touching." She answered.

He checked there and put some bandages underneath of the new ones. "Sango, I'm sorry."

Sango was surprised. She almost dropped the blanket. Sango heard his footsteps moving away from her bed and she redid her kimono. She turned and Miroku sat next to her. "What do you mean, I'm sorry?"

He sadly sighed. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm always harassing you and groping you and I'm sorry for that." he answered. He smiled at her.

Sango was speechless.

"Every time flirted with another woman, I felt strange. And it only started to happen after I met you. After that, I wanted to stop being such a pervert. I'm trying not to flirt anymore. Sango, I think that I have fallen for you."

It was true. He hadn't been flirting as much and they had noticed it. Sango had wondered about that. She still couldn't find anything to say.

He smiled and stood. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving a stunned Sango in her room.


End file.
